The Silver Sword
by Godsabove18
Summary: Artemis was free from the cruelty and injustice of Olympus. Now she has been dragged back there, to bear the wrath of Hera and the scorn of Aphrodite. Surprisingly it's Ares, the god of War who comes to her aid and picks her up when she falls. ArtemisxAres because I love them both.
1. Captured

I needed cloth. The only reason I'd left my beautiful forest and teleported halfway around the world to India was because of cloth. Hundreds of years ago, I could have snapped my fingers and half a dozen nymphs would be pawing at my sides trying to hand me delicate strips of cloth. I'd given that up. I had run from Olympus and I was happy. There were no rules in the wild. No responsibilities and no evil step mothers that gave daily attempts at beating you to death. Unfortunately that also meant I had to shop. The reason I teleported to India was simple. I was incognito, trying to avoid attention lest my siblings snatch me up. It had happened before. I was going to make a new chiton for one of my hunters, she had ripped hers when she was hunting with me.

So I weaved gracefully between the mass of people, my feet padding silently on the dirt. Already I could feel stares  
boring into my back. No matter how small and unimportant you looked, no one could ignore the presence of a  
goddess. I continued picking my way through stalls. Automatically my brain began zeroing in on targets, my gaze  
panned smoothly across the markets, choosing the most efficient way to kill. A cow, 13 meters to my left was old and  
sore. An easy target. A hen held in the hands of a male mortal. An arrow through the neck would be almost too  
simple. And it wasn't just animals, the humans milling around me were all potential threats. I was constantly deciding new plans of action and at the same time, acting as though I was interested in every product.

Finally a stall came into view, with strands of cloth folded neatly and draped across the small table, a man stood facing  
away from me. Something bothered me about the stall. I kept my distance, slowly circling it while still managing to  
look interested in every booth. The man continued to face the opposite direction, turning with me. I was losing my  
patience and was about to march over to him and demand to see his face when a low and strangely familiar voice  
spoke.

"Are you lost?" I spun around to face a tall and heavily muscled man. Even I, a virgin goddess, could appreciate how  
attractive he was. He had black hair, the same as me but mine was impossibly darker, that curled in. His skin was  
lightly tanned and his face was chiseled and beautiful. He wore a leather jacket and sunglasses, looking severely out of  
place among the poor men and women all around.

"Who are you?" Apparently my question is amusing because he chuckles. "You did not answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." He says. I glared at him. "No I am not lost, now if you will excuse me, I am leaving now." I turned to go, but a  
hand on my shoulder swung me back around to face him.

A cold shiver ran through my spine. "Who are you?" I asked again. But even as I asked I already knew.  
"You don't recognize your own brother?" Ares asked, still clearly amused.

I could teleport away, but he would no doubt grab me and I would have to transport us both. That would tire me and  
he would still be right next to me. There may be more of my siblings here, if I attack him it would undoubtedly attract  
attention. So I ran. As I shot off into the crowd with as much speed and agility as ever, I heard Ares shout out for help.  
I only caught a glimpse of a pair of shockingly blue eyes before the crowd swallowed me again.

I ran until I sighted a gap in the crowd, where I could teleport without any chance of being grabbed. I dashed towards  
it. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, ignoring my pounding heart. I felt my body begin to drift away and had begun to  
think I had gotten away when I was tackled to the ground. The air exploded from my chest, and I landed badly,  
jarring my wrist. I cursed in Greek and shoved my twin's body off of me. I twisted around and got the first good look og my brother in hundreds of years. He looked the same and yet so very different since I last saw him. His blonde hair no longer reached his waist, instead it fell in soft waves to his shoulders.  
His face looked more gaunt and strained, but the main difference was his eyes. They were the same vivid blue, but  
now they were full of pain and didn't belong to the bright and happy sun-god I knew.

I snapped out of my memories. I had to get out of here. I sprang to my feet and whirled around, coming face-to-face  
with a very solid Ares. Then to my left the shop keeper walked forwards. He had bright, spring green eyes and wind-swept sandy blonde hair. Hermes. I was surrounded.

Apollo stepped forwards with his hands raised in a placating gesture. Exactly how I would approach a cornered animal,  
and at the moment I was feeling very much like one. "It's okay, sister. We won't hurt you." He took another step  
forwards. Too silver bow appeared in my hands and in one smooth motion almost too swift to follow, I had plucked an equally silver arrow from my quiver, notched it and, ignoring the pain in my wrist, pulled it back to full draw. Wisely, Apollo froze. Ares, however did the opposite, grabbing me from behind and shoving me to the ground. I panicked and an instant later we both appeared in my forest.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of silver and I was dragged through space, still holding Artemis. We appeared in a  
bright forest that was no doubt full of all kinds of violent creatures. Cool. I was brought back to reality when Artemis  
began thrashing underneath me. I held onto her until she shoved a knee into my groin. Groaning, I slid down her back.  
Artemis staggered to her feet. She was puffing heavily and her cheeks were flushed. Obviously the teleport had taken  
more out of her than I'd first thought. Artemis was still standing close-by. I had to act now. Without hesitating, I lunged at her, launching  
from the mossy floor. This time I straddled her stomach, making sure to constrict her legs and arms. Suddenly she  
went still, all the fight left her limbs and she began to weep.

"I can't go back, Ares." She sobbed. Her body shuddered and more tears spilled out. "I-I can't."  
She stared up at me, begging me with those beautiful, silver-green eyes.  
"Why don't you want to go back?" Olympus was great, slave-nymphs, a training room and hundreds of willing  
women (not that I had ever cared whether they were willing or not). Sure there were downsides, mostly just having to  
put up with family members.  
Her sobs stopped abruptly and for a moment anger flashed through her eyes and they became unfocused. "I hate it  
there! Everybody is cruel, they stab you in the back as easily as I would raise the moon." Her eyes focused on me and  
she glared. "Hera is especially cruel. She beats me and torments me. I cannot stand her!"

"We will sort it out." I said. Her glare darkened. "I will not go back!" I chuckled. "You don't have a choice," then, still straddling the huntress, I  
teleported us to the throne room of Olympus.

* * *

This cannot be happening! I had tried so hard for so long to avoid Olympus. I started hyperventilating and Ares'  
weight on my chest was not helping.  
A deep voice I recognized as Zeus' spoke, "Ares."  
"Yes?"  
"Get off Artemis."  
"I'd rather not," he looked down at me and grinned. "You love it when I'm on top."  
I groaned. Why did the most annoying Olympian have to want me? Ares bent down so his lips brushed my ear and whispered. "Don't try to deny it." Then, his weight flew of my body and in his place stood Apollo. He still had that fragile look in his eyes, that made in look like he hadn't slept in a millennia, but now there was a hopeful glint. I bowed my head. "I'm sorry brother."

Suddenly the doors of the Throne Room were thrown open and a very angry goddess walked in.  
Hera. Damn everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed R&R**

_Godsabove18_


	2. Reluctance

Hate washed over me. Hate so strong that it threatened to cloud my mind over and drown out reason. With difficulty, I  
swallowed it down. Instead of lunging at her, I rose to my feet, coming to stand next to my twin brother. Hera's dark eyes  
came to rest on me and a scowl twisted her beautiful features. "I see you have finally found you precious daughter. What  
do you plan to do with it?" She spoke to Lord Zeus but her eyes never left mine. He sighed, he momentarily closed his  
eyes. When he opened them again, his ancient grey eyes found Hermes. "Will you acquaint her with Olympus once again?" He  
turned to me, "Olympus has had quite an upgrade." Hermes stood up and made his way towards me but before he  
reached me, a muscular arm wrapped around my waist and Ares voice said. "I'd love to show her around! Come,  
Artemis," and I was towed out after the brute.

I could feel Hera's cold gaze drilling into the back of my head as I left the room.

The moment we stepped into the hallway I attacked. I slipped out of Ares' hold and shoved him against the wall. With  
practiced ease I slid my dagger from the holster and pressed it against his neck. "I am leaving now. You will not try to  
stop me, will you?" He shrugged, "I probably will. Can't have my beloved getting away." His fist snaked towards my  
nose but I had anticipated his violence. I ducked his swing and stabbed the dagger into the edge of his leather jacket. Then, I  
darted away, heading for the forest of trees on Olympus. Ares' curse and was followed by a loud ripping sound and then heavy  
footfalls that soon begin to fade away. When I reached the bright foliage I slowed to a walk, even though I was safe. Safe in  
my forest, free to teleport away.

My senses of nature saved me. A bird gave a cry of warning, something I had never received. In an instant I knew that  
something was wrong. I spun around, summoning my bow and notching it with lightening speed, at the same time I  
shifted into a one-legged crouch. My bow was trained on Athena. Unfortunately that meant Apollo and Ares were free to  
attack.

* * *

Artemis had gotten away. Again. She darted away so fast there was no chance of catching up. I looked up in time to see  
Athena and Apollo reach the bottom of the steps that lead to the Throne Room. Athena saw me first. "You just can't keep  
a hold of her, can you?" She laughed. Her war spear and Aegis shimmered into existence and she ran into the forest,  
Apollo hot on her heels. I sighed and followed.

We found Artemis, walking and looking at the surrounding foliage, unfortunately she knew we had found her. Artemis  
spun so fast, her black hair whipping out, that we had no time to react. I glowered at her. Her silvery gaze flickered to  
me, but her arrow remained unwavering. As always, I was stunned at her luminescent eyes. They were a brilliant green,  
flecked with silver, her eyes always seemed to glow with an inner light. When she spoke her voice was a soft melody,  
tinged with danger and pain. "Why will you not let me be!?"

Athena stepped forwards. "Artemis, I swear I will never allow Hera to beat you ever again, neither will Apollo. We will  
protect you. We love you!" Athena's voice was a tool. It was confident and prodding, it forced you to make decisions you  
didn't want to make, and coupled with her brains, she could convince any mortal to go to the Underworld and high-five  
Hades. Once again, she looked at me. I was leaning against the trunk of a tree with crossed arms, calmly taking  
everything in. Artemis sighed and lowered her bow but kept the arrow notched. "Very well..."

* * *

Athena sent the two gods away. They had not walked 5 paces before they began bickering like a pair of spoilt 8  
year-olds. I rolled my eyes and then the goddess of wisdom led me through the palace, coming a stand-still outside of a dark blue door, the color of  
midnight. The word ' Αρτεμις ' engraved on it in silver. My name. Underneath my name was another engraving, this  
time of a silver stag. I knew this was my room instantly. On instinct I stepped up to the door and placed my palm flat  
against the smooth surface. The door swung inwards, beckoning me into my room.

My room looked exactly as I had left it. My bed still made, my clothes on racks and my books neatly aligned. Rows of  
knives lined the wall opposite my bed and a hook for my bow was embedded in the wall. The door to my balcony was  
closed but it still gave a clear view of the path the moon takes as it rises. Which reminds me, "Will I be raising the moon  
tonight?" Athena shook her head. "Father has Selene raising the moon until you have once again settled into Olympus." I  
nodded. It made sense but that didn't make me any happier. I still missed my duties with the moon.

Once again I turned to Athena. "I must contact my Hunters, they will be expecting me." Athena grinned, she knew what I  
was trying to do. "Hermes has already told them the events of today. There's no way, sister." Her grin turned evil, "You  
shall dine with the entire family!"

* * *

**I love Artemis and Ares! Ares hasn't been very violent in these chapter so I will have to fix that quite soon. **

**Oh, and thanks to DarkPriestessOfHyrule for my very first review. **


	3. Swords Meet

Athena had managed to convince me (who knows how) that I needed to dress up for dinner. I didn't see why. What if I spill Ambrosia on my dress? It would stain and I couldn't wear it out to a proper formal event. Completely ridiculous. However, Athena had insisted so now my nymphs were giving me resentful glares. I didn't blame them. They had been ordered to design a dress, gather the material and fashion it all in a couple of hours. Nevertheless I didn't appreciate the bitter looks. I slipped out of my room and into the hall. All clear. Turning, I came face-to-face with none other than Ares. I glared, "Are you stalking me?" He gave a throaty chuckle and probably would have responded but I slipped past him, down to the end of the hall, into the palace and out the door. I glowered at every shadow, daring any god to follow me. None did.

I walked into the forest, not to escape but to be with nature. I ran and ran, not caring how dirty I got or how strange I looked. I was home, in the forest, in the wilds. I slowed when I approached a small clearing. A river, barely visible beneath the scattered pine needles, ran through the center. A rabbits den was to the left, a small hole running under the roots of a tree. Above the rising moon was visible, casting an ethereal glow on the surrounding environs. Father was right. Olympus had changed. Hundreds of years ago this forest was small, no more than a clump of trees. Now it was huge with trees so high their tops seemed to pierce the sky.

I wandered around the clearing a few times, familiarizing myself with it until at last, I settled down in the middle to watch my moon follow the set course. Minutes passed and I remained motionless, then, a figure materialized out of the forest. A buck. I did not summon my bow. For at the moment I was the lady of the beasts, the wilds, not the hunt. The buck seemed to recognise this. He walked forwards without fear and began grazing not three paces from my place. I smiled and held out a hand. The beautiful animal nuzzled it, I twisted around and scratched its neck. Both I and the deer froze at the same time. There was a fluttering of wings heavier than that of a bird and my half-brother flew into view. "Hermes!" I rushed forwards while the deer ran back. Hermes ran forwards to meet my embrace. He had his famous impish grin on and his spring green eyes sparkled. "Artemis! You look much better without those rags on." I rolled my eyes. I'd had those on to blend in at the markets in India.

Hermes continued, "I hope you'll forgive me for aiding your kidnap, but Zeus decided you must be found." I grinned. "You are forgiven. What brings you here Hermes?" I eyes his Caduceus "You have a message for me?" He nodded but made no attempt to hand me any letter, instead he said. "Your dress is ready."

* * *

I didn't particularly care for dresses. They were too problematic to run through the forest in. They would catch on things and rip on the slightest of touches, but even I was floored at the elegance and beauty of this dress. The dress was made of a shimmering, green gossamer material that rippled with a nonexistent wind. It was closely cut and clung onto everything, (which I found inappropriate) with a split running up the side, once again showing more leg than necessary, and was trimmed with silver. It was presented with a silver necklace of a crescent moon. The dress was even more amazing when I remembered it had been made in only a few hours. Such a waste that it was only going to be worn to dinner. No, not just dinner. My home coming.

Instead of throwing on the dress and jewelry I decided to bathe. My bathroom was adjacent the closet because I usually forgot to bring clothes in with me and had to slip out and grab more without being seen through my balcony window. I scrubbed myself until my skin was a light pink and I smelt of the floral soap, then I dried myself and dressed. The instant I was done, nymphs swarmed into my room and crowded around me. One grabbed my hair and began an elaborate bun on top of my head but I stopped her. Instead I made the simple braid I often did when hunting. Another nymph fitted a small silver clip, again of a crescent moon into my hair. The rest started applying thick makeup but I shooed them away. I thanked them and forced them out the door. A silver pair of high-heels were sitting in front of my door which I promptly kicked over. Instead I found my silver sandles. This dinner will be interesting.

* * *

The moment I stepped into the huge banquet everyone fell silent. Every deity in the room stared at me. I ignored them and went to sit next to Apollo who greeted me with a happy smile. I took the time to look at my family. Dionysus looked the same as ever, dressed in a purple chiton and sipping a goblet of wine. His unruly dark hair was swept to one side and his eyes, the same colour as his chiton, were bloodshot no doubt from too much alcohol the day before. Hephaestus was scarred and gruesome as ever. He was staring at Aphrodite, who in turn was staring at Ares who was staring at me. As if sensing my look Aphrodite turned to me. Her crystal blue eyes were narrowed in anger as she looked me up and down. She flipped her platinum blonde hair and turned away. my eyes continued to travel over my relatives. Poseidon and Demeter were absent. Hera was watching me and Zeus was leering at a passing nymph with a hunger that didn't come from lack of food.

I speared some Ambrosia with my fork and ate silently. Zeus cleared his throat loudly and said, "Well, I'm sure you are all aware of Artemis's return." All eyes turned back to me, "I'd like to welcome her back with a raised glass." He lifted his glass and slowly everyone follow. Everyone except Hera who glared venomously at me. I smiled at her. The toast broke the tension and chatter filled the room. Apollo turned to me and we spoke of everything that had happened since I left. The upgrade to Olympus, the different music styles (he frowned when he said that), humans advancing forwards in technology and discovering new medicines. It was great being back with my family. Halfway through dinner Athena traded places with Dionysus, who sat beside me and we talked of new creations and war tactics. After dinner I changed immediately, going back to my favourite, emerald-green, thigh length chiton. I stepped out my door to where Athena was waiting. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the palace. "Where are we going?" I asked, struggling to get keep up.

"You'll see!" She sounded too excited for it to be good. I grumbled but allowed her to drag me into the training room. She grabbed a sword off the wall and tossed it to me, then grabbed one for herself. "We are not fighting each other, Athena." I smiled, "That would be unwise." "It's practise." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm still not doing it." A line of steel flashed towards me. Belatedly I lifted my sword to deflect the blow, knowing that by doing so I had left myself open to attack. Athena didn't hesitate. She pushed forwards and slammed the hilt of her sword into my side. The impact knocked the sword from my hands. I groaned, "That was mean." Athena smiled brightly. I picked up the sword again and started forwards. With a blur of motion, Athena jumped at me, slashing at my ribs. I parried reflexively but she battered my sword aside with ease. Athena spun to her right, her hair whipping out, and struck at my other side. At the last moment she turned her blade so the flat side struck my side. I growled in frustration and she retreated to the other side of the room to start again. It wasn't fair! She had much more practise with a sword, even more with her spear, while I stuck to daggers and bows.

We started again. I was aware an audience was building. Apollo and Ares stood off to the side, Hermes and Dionysus peeking over their shoulders. I didn't attack this time. Instead we circled each other, waiting for an opening. I jerked and she flinched, making me laugh. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, because she lunged forwards. Time seemed to slow, and instead of bring up my sword I dropped it, rolled underneath her and drew my dagger. The silver flashed brightly in the moonlight, like it was soaking in the energy from my celestial being. Athena slashed again and again, but I matched her movements with effortless grace. After an hour, we still had not bested each other. We both were sweating profusely and tiring quickly but we didn't stop. Again and again we rushed at each other. Sparks flew off our blades every time they met.

Finally, Apollo stepped forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on sister, it's getting late." I nodded and reluctantly looked away from Athena. She sheathed her sword as I sheathed my dagger. She bowed to me, and I to her and she left without a word. I started walking towards my room but paused. I looked at Ares. Reluctantly, I asked, "Ares, will you - can you..." I paused and then blurted it out. "Will you train me?"

* * *

**Mwahahahaha. I love sword fighting. **

**Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_godsabove18_**


	4. Practising

Thankfully, a certain warrior had violent matters to attend to so I had an Ares-free morning. Yesterday he had readily agreed to training me, but he had decided we would do it this afternoon instead of morning. Thank Zeus. But I couldn't stand doing nothing all day so I headed towards the forest. I had taken all of three steps when a piercing shriek of "ARTEMIS!" shattered the calm morning. A young woman ran towards me so fast I only saw a flash of russet-brown hair and I was tackled to the grass. Persephone giggled hysterically, hugging my waist. Despite myself I started giggling with her.

Hades came to stand behind us. The usually dark gods of the underworld had a smile on that only Persephone brought out. "Uncle Hades! Persephone! I didn't know you were coming." My uncle's smile widened. "We heard you returned and Persephone could not wait to see you." I laughed and looked at my giggling half-sister. She looked different. Taller, and her body had developed more curves. Her cat-like yellow eyes held a seemed more focused and were shining with joy. She jumped off me and grabbed my hand, then proceeded to drag me down towards the meadow that bordered the forest. I looked back to see Hades laugh and shake his head then move towards the Palace entrance.

Persephone plopped into the middle of the meadow, her golden gown fluttering gently down after her. Then she bombarded me with questions. "Why did you come back? What made you leave? Are you happy to be back? I missed you so - ooh ATHENA!" The warrior goddess paused her ascent into the palace and looked for the source of her name. Persephone waved frantically until Athena started over to where we sat. "Well?" She prodded. I laughed at her hyper-ness. "Calm down! Okay, lets see. I was kidnapped and brought back and of course I am glad to be back. I too missed you all." She opened her mouth, clearly not missing the fact I skipped a question but at that moment Athena arrive. "Hello there, Persephone." Athena sat next to me. "How is Hades?"

Persephone got a dreamy look on her face, the one she gets when she thinks of her husband and she began to gush about how great he was. For the rest of the morning we talked, laughed and giggled, until Ares came home. He appeared behind me and with one swift motion he lifted me over his shoulder, my hip resting upon his shoulder and his hand on my bottom. "You have to be kidding me." I muttered. I didn't need to look to know Ares was grinning. He carried me to the Training room without breaking a sweat, where he unceremoniously shrugged me off his shoulder and onto the hard ground. I landed in an ungraceful heap and rubbed my hip. "What was that for?" I grumbled, rising unsteadily to my feet.

Ares was sorting through the sword rack, his back to me. There were two men on either side of him, offering suggestions and making lustful and malicious remarks at my being there. I swallowed back an insult and studied them both carefully. I knew these men and hated them. Phobos, god of panic looked exactly like his twin, Deimos, the god of Fear. They looked calm and confident, ready to take on an army. Both sets of eyes focused on me and I felt the hair on the back of my back stand, and the urge to take flight, to escape the cool gaze of these monsters became almost overpowering. Instead, I collected myself and strolled to the other side of the room to prepare for Ares no doubt, painful attack. Ares selected a cruel looking blade. As Athena did, he tossed it at me, confident I would catch it. I did.

He took up the opposite corner of the room. "Are you ready Sweetheart?" I glared at him, but nodded. He did not hesitate. He charged forwards with insane speed, pressing me back and slashed at my side. I parried and attempted to swipe at him but he blocked me easily and instead of slashing my again he kicked my legs out. I yelped, and being unused to the swords weight I lost my balance and toppled over. Ares did not stop, he advanced forwards and delivered a harsh kick to my back that sent me sprawling across the floor. Deimos and Phobos snickered. I started to climb to my feet again but he was there. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. His warm breath tickled my neck as he whispered into my ear, "You must prepare faster, or I may have to _punish_ you." The way he said punish and the fact the he pulled me closer to him as he said it left me in no doubt as to what he meant by the word.

I shoved him away and retrieved my sword. We began again, this time Ares didn't seem inclined to attack. He twirled his sword around his hand. His other hand, to my amazement and outrage, held a cigarette. Though I doubted the wisdom of my actions, I pulled my hunting knife from my boot. He turned to Phobos and said something that I didn't hear. Then, taking careful aim I flung my knife at him. Accuracy was one attribute I did not lack in. My knife sailed through the air and sliced through his cigarette, a millimetre from his lips and buried itself into the wall. Ares watched it drop to the ground before turning to me. He growled deep in his throat and leapt at me, sword raised. I had a millisecond to bring my sword up. The blades clanged and he reversed his attack, slashing upwards. I jumped back and attempted my own attack that he parried as if it was second nature, which for him, it was. He made a complicated flick with his sword and just like that, it flew out of my hands and clanged loudly onto the ground. Still, he came at me. I ducked his swipe and scrambled over to my sword, but of course, Ares cut me  
off.

He appeared in front of me. I swallowed nervously when I felt the cool touch of metal on my neck. He chuckled darkly, "I thought you were supposed to be formidable, Huntress." I gritted my teeth. "We will meet again tomorrow. I will see you when we dine." He withdrew the blade from my neck and sheathed it. I scowled at him and turned away. On the way out I yanked my knife out of the wall.

* * *

**Don't worry, the next chapter won't be all about sword fighting.**

**I just wanted an excuse to get Ares and Artemis together :D **

**Anyway, R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
